Athlantean Island
Available the first time on iOS and Android at December 28, 2017. Event reappeared at August 17, 2018 and regularly after. __TOC__ Introduction Aero is back to take you to the lost island of Athlantis ! It looks like there were some changes in quests since the first appearance of the Event in December 2017. You'll find below the current info about this event ! Description This is a 7-days event were you travel to one of the Athleantean Islands thank to Aero's hot-air balloon (click on the balloon near your main building to fly to this exclusive area). On the Athlantean Island you will have to complete a series of quests with the aim to restore the island to it's glory. One Athlantean Island is covered in volcanic terrain and the other is covered in sandy terrain. They each have distinctive quests but the fundamental mechanics are the same. Thanks to the Athlantean tubes you'll find, on your main islands you will be able to build ancient Athlantean architecture and decos: the Athlantean Treasury, Athlantean Temple, Athlantean Labyrinth, Athlantean Fountain, Bottle Monument, Athlantean Herald, Dolphin and Athlantean Swing. Bonus : At the end of the Event, you can pay 149 to earn 7 days of extra time ! Or you can just wait. This is a repeating event and the game will remember your progress on an island if you do not finish it. In the event you do finish the island some of the supplies in your backpack will carry-over while others will be cleared. Athlantean Quests on the standard Islands (PERMANENT) Athlantean Quests on the Island of the Ancients: Athlantean Quests on the Marble Fjord: Athlantean Quests on the Mystery Shore: Athlantean food In Athlantean Island, every action (ordering a deal, cleaning a debris, chopping trees, etc.) will require Athlantean food. You will be able to collect 100 Athlantean Food from Paolu's Moving Kitchen when you visit Athlantean Island for the first time. After that, the Moving Kitchen will produce 100 food every 1 hour. The first time you run out of Food, you get 100 Food for free. The Moving Kitchen can be upgraded using Gems which will increase the food production rate to 150 and 250 per hour. The costs of these upgrades are 30 and ??. This upgrade will be saved and will be available during all future appearances of any of the Athlantean Islands. You can also gain food by completing the collection Sea bounty in Sandy Athlantean Island. On the Volcanic Athlantean Island, the last collection Brilliant Venture provides 30 Athlantean Food. Some resource clearing and opening stashes or Athlantean chests may also yield some incidental Athlantean food. Sandy Athlantean Island Debris Tap on a debris to remove it. A villager will take a few seconds to harvest it and you'll be rewarded random items for the list (one of each max). Every debris also give exp and gold. Note that bigger debris needs 5 actions to be cleared for 4 each and drops the same items as smaller ones. Collections Collections become available successively with quest completion. Athlantean Quests (Limited within 7-days) Tips * Don't forget to harvest food from Paolu as he won't produce more after one hour. Optimize food consumption by spending your extra food harvesting debris or cleaning the fountain. * Hermy the Elder should always be working. You'll need many hats and shovels, so keep on ordering them even if you don't need them at the moment. * Above Hermy the Elder's Shop, between Huts, there is a stone debris which respawn each time you leave Athlantis. Volcanic Athlantean Island Debris Tap on a debris to remove it. A villager will take a few seconds to harvest it and you'll be rewarded random items for the list (one of each max). Every debris also gives and . Note that bigger debris needs 5 actions to be cleared for 4 each and drops the same items as smaller ones. Collections Collections become available successively with quest completion. Athlantean Quests (Limited within 7-days) The beginning of this quest line is being updated In addition to these quests, there will be quests periodically on visiting the Athlantean Island and clearing debris. You'll be rewarded with coins and experience on completion. Tips Add contentCategory:Events